Into The Past
by JL Potter4Ever
Summary: Three best friends are sent into the past. But not just any past. No, they're sent to Hogwarts past. To the time of the Marauders. JL, SOC, ROC, OCOC, HG, RHr. A little bit of humour, a touch of romance, makes a great Marauders fic.
1. In Which Light Flashes

Hey everyone. Yoshi here. Now, all you may be thinking that this'll be like any other story where real kids pop up in the world of Harry Potter. During, of course, the Marauders era. Well, this one isn't totally like the others.

Now, the original characters, are based on me and two of my friends. So I guess they really aren't original huh? Lol. Ok, lame joke. Anyway. The forth character that you may not recognize (Ok, I know you won't recognize him.), is based on my boyfriend.

I don't know how this story is going to turn out, but that's ok. It's all good. I don't really care. It's Christmas break and I'm bored. So I'll type. But I will continue this story. I will. I doubt my friends will let me forget about it. Lol.

Ok, now, I will give you my story. After a few things anyway.

Summary: Three best friends from Canada, are sent into the past. But not just any past. No, they're sent to Hogwarts past. To the time of the Marauders. The three girls take it upon themselves to help get Lily and James together. Not to mention getting their love lives sorted out. The kids are having a blast pulling pranks and learning magic. The party only gets bigger when four other kids from the future show up...

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related. But I do own anything you do not recognize. Except of course, Vickie, Deanna, Sam, and David. As they are already owned. By themselves. But anything you do recognize, is the property of J.K. Rowling. I am merely borrowing them without permission.

Warning: This story was written by, well, by me. So I warn you know. There will be mild swearing, mild violence, tons of pranks, and lots of fluff. Any injuries you may receive (such as laughing to death, drowning in your tears, etc, etc.) are not the fault of mine, so do not sue.

Dedication: This story is dedicated to two, no, sorry, three people. My two sisters, Viper and Night, and my boyfriend, Mario. I love you all, in different ways, but I still love you all. The three of you have always been there for me and I could never repay you for what you've done. Thank You.

_**Into The Past**_

_**Chapter 1: In Which Light Flashes**_

My story starts like any other. With a group of friends hanging out together. Not knowing that something magical was going to happen to them. Not knowing th-

Ok, I'll stop now before I give everything away. So, al right. Shall we get started? Now, as I said, my story starts with some friends hanging out together, just being normal fifteen year olds...

"No way Yoshi. I'm telling you, it's never going to happen!" One of the girls said, rolling her eyes.

"How can you say it won't? It has to! I mean, all the signs point to it!" The second girl replied.

"Vickie! Sam! Just leave it!" The last one said, glaring at the other two girls.

The two girls sighed and turned to each other. "Sorry Vickie." The first girl, obviously Sam, said.

"I'm sorry too. I mean, we're both entitled to our oppinions." Vickie said, smiling at her.

The three girls were hanging out at Vickie's house. They had gotten back from school, not even ten minutes ago, when the fight had started.

What was the fight about? Well, what else but the whole Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley love thing? Vickie was set on those two getting together, while Sam thought it would never happen.

Now, if you knew those two girls, you would know that they loved Harry Potter. Well, Sam preferred Ron Weasley but that's completely beside the point.

"Now, I really hope we aren't going to be talking about Harry Potter the whole time. It's bad enough with Yoshi talking about boys." The nameless one said.

"Hey! I resent that Deanna!" Vickie said, pushing the not-so-nameless-anymore girl playfully.

The girls laughed as they started talking about regular teenage girl things. Like boys, friends, boys, school, boys, parties, and oh, did I mention boys? Nah, I'm just kidding. These girls weren't that obsessed with boys. Not really anyway. Just Vickie was.

After awhile, the conversation dies down a bit and it was silent in the room. That is, until Vickie jumped up.

"Hey! You guys want to play Uno?" She asked, grinning.

Sam and Deanna nodded and Vickie went to go get the cards. When she came back into the room, they quickly set the game up.

Now, as much fun as it is to watch them play Uno, because it is fun. I don't really want to go into detail. Have you ever tried detailing a game of cards when you're not playing it? I mean, it's really hard.

So, I'll just give you a bit of background information. Not much mind you, but some. One thing I won't do, is say how they look. At least not yet.

Now, these three girls, were the best of friends. When I say best, I mean best. As in, sisters best. They'd been through a lot together. Which, I don't want to get into now either since that's part of the plot. Oops, I didn't just say that... But anyway.

They had this group thing happening at their school. There was quite a few people in it to. All with nicknames. I'm not going to explain that now though. But, these three in particular were the closest to each other. Ok, not really, because Mich-Mich and Mia are probably just as close.

You know what? Let's just get back to the story shall we? Because really, I'm boring myself, and that's not good. Plus, I'm sure I'm annoying the hell out of you guys.

"Uno!" Deanna said, grinning, as she showed the others her last card.

"Not for long." Sam said, putting a pick-up 2 card down.

Vickie grinned as she placed a pick-up 4 card down over it.

The grin soon went poof when Deanna put another pick-up 2 card down. Thus making Sam pick-up.... Six I think it is. Ya, six. Also making the game finished. Deanna the winner.

"Now what?" Sam asked, putting the cards away and looking over at the other two.

Vickie shrugged, leaning back so she was lying down on the floor.

Deanna looked around, and grinned when she spotted a pile of books beside the computer desk. Then leaning over, she grabbed the books, placing them in order, in the middle of the circle.

Vickie sat up, and looked down at the books. Only to see the Harry Potter series. Well, at least the ones that were out anyway. Reaching down, she picked up the third book, Harry Potter And The Prisoner Of Azkaban.

"You know what would be so cool?" Sam asked, looking down at the book.

"What?" Vickie asked, looking over at her.

Sam sighed wistfully as she stared at the book. "If all this was real. Hogwarts, magic. All of it."

Vickie shook her head slowly, holding the book tighter. "It is Viper. Magic is real... You just have to believe in it enough. Remember, anything is possible. If you want it enough."

Deanna nodded. "She's right Viper."

Sam sighed. "Ya. I do want it. A lot."

Beside them, Vickie muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "you and me both."

They were silent for a few minutes, before Deanna looked over at them. "Hey you guys, how do you think James and Lily really got together?"

"Who really knows? They most likely had to be pushed together by their friends." Sam replied, laughing.

Vickie nodded in agreement. "Most likely. I would so have loved to be there to help them get those two together. That would be a challenge. Not to mention finding out who Remus and Sirius got together with." she said, putting the book back with the others.

Deanna and Sam laughed at that, even though they felt the same way. Deanna may not be as obsessed with it as Vickie and Sam was, but she still liked the stuff. How could she not? With Sam and Vickie as her best friends?

Then, it happened. The blinds on the bedroom window closed, making the room go dark. Anything electronic turned off. The computer, the phone, the alarm clock. Everything. It went dead silent. Only the breathing of the girls could be heard.

They moved in closer, tightening the circle. Grabbing each others hands. Not knowing what was happening. They closed their eyes and held on tight to the hands they were holding.

If their eyes had been opened, they would have seen the flash of light that came and went in a jiffy. Then, everything went back to normal. The blinds opened again, the things turned back on, the sound came back on.

Only one thing wasn't the same.

The girls were missing.

And so were the books.

No where to be seen.

At least... not in Canada...

* * *

-A few countries away in England, outside a huge castle.-

There, beside the lake, a group of three girls appeared. They were sitting down in a circle, huddled together. In the middle of them, were five books.

Slowly, they pulled away from each other and got up, looking around.

"Ummm... Guys? I don't think we're in Winnipeg anymore."

* * *

Ok, so that wasn't really what I had in mind for the whole, change thing. But, hey, it works. I'm sorry if it's short. But what can I do? If I would have made it longer, it wouldn't have been the first chapter now would it? I hope you guys liked it. Please review, I'll love you for life. Lol. Please? I'll try, mind you, try to update every few days, But I do go to High School, so I can't promise you anything.Well, I can, just not that. Lol, till next time readers! Adios. 


	2. A Perfect Entrance

Hey everyone, it's me again. Yes yes, groan and moan all you'd like. Doesn't make a difference to me. Lol. But anyway, with out further ado, actually I just don't have much to say at the moment, the story.

Summary: Three best friends from Canada are sent into the past. But not just any past. No, they're sent to Hogwarts past. To the time of the Marauders. The three girls take it upon themselves to help get Lily and James together. Not to mention getting their love lives sorted out. The kids are having a blast pulling pranks and learning magic. The party only gets bigger when four other kids from the future show up...

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related. But I do own anything you do not recognize. Except of course, Vickie, Deanna, Sam, and David. As they are already owned. By themselves. But anything you do recognize is the property of J.K. Rowling. I am merely borrowing them without permission.

Warning: This story was written by, well, by me. So I warn you know. There will be mild swearing, mild violence, tons of pranks, and lots of fluff. Any injuries you may receive (such as laughing to death, drowning in your tears, etc, etc.) are not the fault of mine, so do not sue.

Dedication: This story is dedicated to two, no, sorry, three people. My two sisters, Viper and Night, and my boyfriend, Mario. I love you all, in different ways, but I still love you all. The three of you have always been there for me and I could never repay you for what you've done. Thank You.

_**Into The Past**_

_**Chapter 2: A Perfect Entrance**_

_Chapter recap._

_There, beside the lake, a group of three girls appeared. They were sitting down in a circle, huddled together. In the middle of them, were five books._

_Slowly, they pulled away from each other and got up, looking around._

_"Ummm... Guys? I don't think we're in Winnipeg anymore."_

_End of chapter recap._

Sam rolled her eyes. "What gave you that clue? The fact that Winnipeg doesn't have any castles? Or the fact that we were just in your room not even a second ago?"

Vickie didn't reply, as they continued looking around. After a few silent minutes, Sam's eyes widened.

"Is it just me? Or is that the quidditch pitch?" she asked, nodded towards the three huge golden hoops in the distance.

Deanna didn't answer, as the fact that she was to busy eyeing the dark forest that was a little bit away from them.

Vickie's eyes were also occupied, except with the lake they had appeared beside. Vickie had this thing with lakes, she loved them. She never did explain why...

The girls turned to look at each other at the same time, their eyes wide. For, they knew, without a doubt, where they were.

"Well, it looks like Yoshi, Night, and Viper, have come to Hogwarts." Sam said in the voice so much like Professor Snape that Vickie looked around, expecting him to just pop up like they had.

"But how?" Deanna asked, ever the logical one (Hey, someone had to be it, and I sure as hell aren't. Mutters darkly under breath. Damn walking dictionary...).

Sam stared at her. "I don't care how! We are. That's all there is to it. Like Vickie said, anything is possible."

Vickie nodded. "Yes, but I didn't think this would happen. Well, we might as well make the best of it huh?"

Sam grinned her evil grin. She grinned the grin that made people back away slowly, or run in the other direction. That grin, was so evil... It- It- It was even more evil then mine is!

"So, what should we do first then?" Deanna asked, smiling.

Vickie raised one of her eyebrows. "Well, the way I see it. We have a few options. One: Take a look around one of the most magical castles in this world. Two: Go find Harry and the group. Or three: Sit here and wait until someone else finds us first. Take your pick."

The other two girls glanced at each other, grinning, al ready knowing what they wanted to do.

"Two! I want to see Ron!"

"One! One! Give me one!"

Well, you can probably guess who said what. But, if you didn't... To bad for you. You'll find out later.

Vickie looked at her two friends, laughter clearly in her eyes. "Hmmmm... I th- Wait! I have the best idea ever!"

"That's what you said last time, and look where it got us!" Deanna said, laughing.

Vickie shot her an innocent look but Deanna just rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that look Yoshi. We all know that there's no way anyone could fall for it."

Sam glanced between us, confused as hell. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh! I forget, you weren't there!" Vickie said, laughing as she looked at Sam. "It was the best! We were in gym right? Well, I had a great idea."

"At the time, she said it was the best idea ever." Deanna added.

Vickie shot her a look but didn't comment, deciding to continue the story. "The class was so fucking boring, so I came up with this plan to liven it up a little..."

Deanna rolled her eyes and turned to Sam. "What Yoshi here, doesn't really want to say, is that she decided to start up a dancing contest with some other kids in our class."

Sam stared at Vickie in shock (Which she would probably do if I was with her when she read this, same with Night come to think of it...). "You did what? You don't like dancing in front of people though! And no offense, but, you're not very good at it either. Why would you embarrass yourself like that?"

"Oh, like you're any good at it either Vip. Need I remind you of-" Before Vickie could finish what she was going to say, Sams hand covered her mouth.

"Now now Yosh. No need to bring up the past is there? Let's just not bring up that specific incident shall we?" Sam asked, giving Vickie a glare, but ruining it by the laughter in her eyes.

Vickie pouted, though I'm sure it was only because she wasn't allowed to talk, since her mouth was still being covered.

Sam rolled her eyes and removed her hand. "Now, go on with your wonderful story. I'm mesmerized!" How she was able to say that without breaking down into fits of laughter was beyond any of them.

Vickie shook her head and zipped her lips, not wanting to tell Sam what had happened afterwards.

"Fine, since you won't tell her, I will." Deanna said, grinning as she continued, "Well, it seems that the friendly competition went a little bit too far."

"What do you mean?' Sam asked. You know, I think she have been 'mesmerized' as she said she was.

Deanna giggled (Uh oh, did I just make her giggle? Ohh, she's going to kill me! Oh well.) As she continued, "Wel-"

She didn't get to finish that sentence as Vickie jumped into the conversation again. "Hey, did you two ever wonder how Twisted Sister can say as many swear words in a conversation as they can? I mean, like every second word is a swear word. How cool is that?"

Deanna and Sam stared at her as if she was crazy, which of course she probably was. But Vickie just smiled secretly to herself, knowing her diversion had worked (Damn... Now I can't use that as a diversion with them in real. sighs Oh well, I will find another way. evil laughter).

Vickie shrugged. "Anyway, that doesn't matter right now. As I was saying. I know what we can do."

The two other girls, not realizing they had been tricked, nodded for Vickie to continue.

"Well, if my calculations are correct, which I know they are, then its dinner time. Which means everyone will be in the Great Hall eating. Am I right?" Vickie asked, grinning evilly.

Sam and Deanna nodded slowly and moved in closer to Vickie to hear her evil plan. When she finished telling them, they had an almost identical evil grin on their faces as Vickie did. For it really was an ingenious plan. Which is saying something, since Vickie didn't come up with many.

- In the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.-

The Great Hall, for once, was completely full. It seems like everyone had shown up, when I say everyone, I mean everyone. Not one person was missing.

Now, one would expect that someone had been behind this. Well, you expected right. It seems, that an important announcement was to be, well, announced today. About what? Who knows.

At this moment, everyone was just finishing their meals. The people who were done, were doing their usual. The Slytherins were glaring at the Gryffindors, who in turn were glaring right back. The Ravenclaws were talking about school and homework. While the Hufflepuffs were talking quietly amongst themselves, no doubt wondering what the announcement was about.

About ten minutes later, the food disappeared and the Headmaster stood up to start his speech. No one being the wiser about the three girls that were listening through the door.

"Now, as I'm sure you're all wondering about why you're here, I have an announcement to make. Not that that surprises any of you. Now, I know this may seem a bit wierd, but this year, Hogwarts will be getting some exchange students-" he was cut off by the doors being thrown open.

"Non, c'est tout le hockey. (Translation: No, it's all hockey.)" Deanna said, in French, as she walked in, looking at her friend that was behind her.

"Que es-que tu parle du? Hockey est pas bon du tout! C'est le basket-ball! (Translation: What are you talking about? Hockey isn't good at al! It's basketball!)" Vickie replied, glaring at her friend, though if you looked closely, you would see the sparkle in her eyes.

As they continued the very interesting French discussion with angry words, they pretended to be oblivious to everyone watching them. Just then, Sam came in, rolling her eyes when she saw her two friends and heard what they were fighting about, even though she didn't understand much French.

"Night! Yoshi! Will you please quit fighting about that! It's giving me a headache! You were fighting about it all the way here!" she said.

Vickie turned to Sam so she could reply, "Like you noticed with moaning over Rem-"

Before she could finish the sentence, the Headmaster interrupted her. "Well, it looks like you three arrived just in time. Students, I'd like to present you with your new schoolmates."

No one said or did anything as they stared at the three girls. Who were staring at the Headmaster in shock.

Vickie was the first one to speak. "How'd you know we were here? No fair! You totally ruined our entrance!"

For some unknown reason that had yet to be discovered, everyone started laughing, well, almost everyone anyway.

"Well, I am truly sorry young Vickie for doing so. But I'd like to welcome you and your two friends to Hogwarts. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of this school."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Like we didn't know that al ready. But what we do have some questions for you."

Deanna turned and gave her a glare. "Viper! Stop it! Where'd your manners go?" she asked?

From beside her, you could hear Vickie mutter, "Out the window."

It was obviously not said quietly enough because Sam laughed while Deanna giggled(Again! Wow... I really do have a death wish.).

"Well, we shall deal with those matters in my office, where we will head to in a moment. First though, I would like to introduce you to our Head Boy and Girl. Mr. James Potter and Ms Lily Evans of Gryffindor House."

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter. I thought it went pretty well. I didn't really want the whole meeting to turn out that way, but hey, what ever works. Besides, when does anything ever turn out the way you want it to? Yes, think about that while you wait for the next chapter. Now, I must be off. Please review. Thank you kindly.

Adios Amigos.

Thanks to my reviewers:

Demonic Nightmares: I got one thing to say to that. Mary Sues? Us?? Never! Ever! Ever! It's impossibe. Not to mention how hard it'll be to write us as them. Anyway. Thatnks for the review.

Tamsididi: Interesting name there. Anyway. I'm glad you like the idea. I wanna see what happens to, 'cuz in all honesty. I'm as lost as you are. Thanks for the review.

David: Me? A writer? My stuff isn't that good. Thanks anyway. Lol. Glad you like it. Thanks for the review.


End file.
